


Maria's Valentine

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Powerpuff Girls, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria, Richie, and Timmy experience Valentine's Day in the kindergarten classroom and Maria appears to have one who is more than who meets the eye. Just a random short one-shot crack pairing! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maria's Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random one-shot crack pairing that sprouted into my mind. Remember, Maria is Shock, Richie is Lock, and Timmy is Barrel. Read & Review! Characters belong to Tim Burton and Craig McCracken.

It was a hearty day in Ms. Keane's classroom. Richie, Timmy, and Maria were joining their 'aunts' Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. The originally native to Halloween Town kids looked a little disgusted at the hearts, pink, and cuddly things around.

"Blossom, why's everything look like you?" Richie asked.

"It's Valentine's Day," Blossom said to him, smiling.

"Valentine's Day?" Timmy scratched his head.

"You know, that holiday where you send mushy cards to another, eat chocolate, and just fall in love." Buttercup explained, shuddering a bit.

"It's so romantic!" Bubbles chirped.

Richie and Timmy were still disgusted, though, deep down, Richie had liked Blossom and she liked him back.

"Okay, everyone, sit down," Ms. Keane told her students, smiling. "We're going to exchange our valentines day. Richie, Maria, Timmy, if you have any, send them to who they're for if you have them."

"We don't have Valentines, Ms. Keane, this is our first one." Maria spoke up.

"Well, just remember from now on that every February 14th is Valentine's Day and we all share treats together, okay? We'll be sure to share some candy hearts with you all." Ms. Keane smiled anyhow.

"Hearts!" Richie, Timmy, and Maria sounded excited about that.

The other students went around to give their valentines to the people who had earned them. Bubbles made honorary ones for her 'niece and nephews', knowing they probably wouldn't have any, but Buttercup made one for Timmy and Blossom made one for Richie.

"Huh?" Maria noticed another card for her, then took it out to see it was a crudely drawn heart and read it. " MAЯIA, BEE MY VAELENTIME, MITCH." she read, then looked puzzled. "Who's Mitch?"

Bubbles gasped. "Mitch Mitchelson gave you a Valentine!?"

Maria shrugged. "I guess."

"Mitch, is this true?" Ms. Keane looked down to the brown-haired kindergartener boy.

The boy looked sheepish. "Uhh... Yeah..." he said in his gruff voice, but sounded embarrassed now.

"Well, how sweet!" Ms. Keane beamed. "Maria, can you say thank you?"

Maria blinked at the boy. "Uhh... Thanks, Mitch Mitchelson..."

"You're welcome!" Mitch smiled, then started to tug on her dark green hair.

"Oww!" Maria called out in pain and not in a good way.

Mitch laughed, then ran away back to his table.

"What was that for!?" Maria snarled at him.

"Hey, don't take it personal..." Buttercup coaxed.

"Yeah, that just means he likes you." Bubbles added.

"What!?" Maria snapped. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!"

"It's true, Maria," Ms. Keane told the girl, which surprised her she wasn't calling Mitch out for it. "When a boy pulls on a girl's hair, picks on her, or does anything rude like that, it just means he likes her."

"That must mean I like Timmy!" Richie punched the dark blonde-haired boy out of his seat.

"Richie, that was a no-no, go to the corner!" Ms. Keane scolded.

Richie sighed, then did as told.

"Bad boy..." Blossom said with her hands on her hips.

"I'll deal with you later." Richie smirked to Blossom.

Blossom blushed a bit, then kept making him go sit in the corner.

"I wonder why Mitch likes me..." Maria said to herself softly.

"Who knows? We may never find out." Buttercup shrugged, looking at her valentines.

Maria smirked, looking at Mitch. "Maybe I'll find out..." she giggled rather like the witch she used to be.


End file.
